AKHPKMNFF: Roxas Story
by ABrokenAngell
Summary: This is going to be 7 Different stories, telling the Tales of Roxas, Sora, Riku, Ventus, Vanitas, Xion, and Prof. Zexion. This will be very long, and i will only probs update every week, since im working on another story, and these are long chapters.
1. Roxas: Profs Aide

Roxas quickly ran out the door, hurriedly trying to put on his lab coat. He could not believe, that for the first time in 6 months, he overslept. He hoped Prof Zexion wouldn't be to upset at him.

He burst though the door, almost knocking it Of his hinges "Sorry I'm late Zexion!" He ran into the main room, to find Zexion studying a book, like always.

"Your just fine Roxas. Could you take over giving out Pokémon today? I have a meeting with the champion, Ansem at Castle Oblivion, where Indigo Plateau is located.

"Of- Of course! Thank you for letting me handle this today!"

Zexion nodded "Remember, 5 will be visiting. And for Kingdom Hearts sake, please don't set the lab on fire again. We are running low on Munny." With that, Zexion grabbed th Pokeball containing his Pokémon, a Mr. Mime, and walk out of the lab. Roxas looked at the clock, he had about 15 minutes before the trainers showed up, so he decided to feed the ones in the back.

(12 Minutes Later...)

Roxas carefully set the 10 Pokeballs on the table. He checked them carefully

"Let's see, Togepi, Munchlax, Azuril, Magby, Smoochum, Eleckid, Eevee, Tyrouge, Pichu, And Drati- WHERES PICHU?!?" Roxas looked at the empty Pokeball, and began scrambling around the room, when he heard a small giggle in his lab coat. Inside one of the pockets was the small electric mouse. "Dear Kingdom Hearts... You nearly gave me a heart attack little guy!" He returned Pichu to her Pokeball right as 3 boys walked in. One had spiky brown hair, another looked like him, Abd the third looked the oldest, with short silver hair. The silver haired one spoke up "Where's the Professor?"

"Ahh Prof. Zexion. He's at a meeting right now.. but I'm here to give you your first Pokémon! My name is Roxas."

The silver one began "Shorty here is Ventus, or Ven"

"Hey!" Ventus cries out.

"My spaced out brother is Sora."

"Hi! Nice to meet ya!"

"And I'm Riku."

Roxas grinned "Nice to meet all of you! So, who wants to pick first."

Riku cracked a grin "I'll let shorty choose"

"RIKKUU!" Ven gritted his teeth as he stormed over to the Pokeballs laid out "Hmmm... I'll take Togepi!"

Riku pushes Sora foward "Your next Bro."

Sora looked over the remaining 9 carefully, before picking Eevee "This ones cute! I'll take it."

Riku strolled over and picked up the Tyrouge without a second thought. "Alright guys. Last person to Twilight Town has to buy lunch!" They Dash our the door, almost knocking another lad down. "WATCH IT!" He walked in grumbling. I almost spoke "Your Zexions aid, Roxas. I'm Vanitas, and I'm here to pick my first Pokémon." "Ooookay... Straight to the point I see. Well, go ahead... SHOOT!" Vanitas looked at Roxas in confusion. He elaborated "I was so excited, I forgot to give them their PokeDexs!" Roxas reaches over to the other table, and pulled the red device from the drawer. He presented it to Vanitas, who had chosen the Dratini.

"If you see them, please tell them to come back!"

He only nodded as he left. That was 4, but I didnt expect whom would walk though that door. It was **Her.**


	2. Roxas Part 2: An Old Freind

"Xion..."

Roxas ran up to his childhood freind, and almost crushed the poor girls bones. Course she returned it

"Good to see you too Roxas."

The spiky haired boy withdrew "Well... What brought you here? I heard you were studying under Vexen in Jhoto?"

"I was, but I decided I wanted to start a Pokémon adventure here. Besides, it meant I got to see you again." She smiled brightly.

Roxas returned the smile, while pulling out another Pokedex "Well... go ahead and choose. The whole of Kant's awaits."

Xion walked to the Pokeballs on the table "...I'll take the Magby. It's really cute."

"Well it's yours." Roxas smiled one last time. "I'll see you when you come back?"

She nodded vigorously "Of course!" She stood at the door "Be back before you know it!"

Roxas went back to putting the remaking Pokémon in the back. He whistled as he remembered all the good times he and Xion had.

———————Later...———————

It was close to night. At least the others had come back for their Pokédexs. He sighed. He loved working here. Nothing would change that. As he went back into the main room, he heard a crash. He frowned and peeked around the corner.

"What the?" He stared confused at the black Rattatta. It wasn't Alolan, it was pitch black. Why would it-

Quickly without warning, It pounced.

————————- **NOTES——————————**

 **Wassup guys?**

 **Wanted to let you all know that now I have a LOT more free time, so now I will be updating regularly. Remember, I do take suggestions, and I will try to implement as many as possible. I have a basic story, but it's nice to also have little parts written by you, the readers.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story.**

 **Until next time, a Broken Angel, Signs off.**


	3. Roxas Chapter 3: The First Battle

Roxas had barely any time to roll out of the way before the space he had been occupying was sliced by those black claws. He looked at the Pokémon in fear 'No Pokémon is this hostile! How did it even manage to get in here?!'

He dodged again. His brain working overtime, when he felt something leave his coat pocket. "Pichu?!? No don't, you'll get hurt!"

The small mouse Pokémon paid no attention as it slammed into the Rattata with a head on Tackle. However, even as the rattata was sent flying, it seemed to suffer no damage, although slightly stunned. In that time, Roxas quickly pulled out his spare Pokédex and turned it on to scan the battle

What. The hell. It didn't even tell him anything about the strange rattata. He pressed scan again, but nothing. "Crap..." He hit scan on Pichu, it worked fine, and he checked the move set

Tackle, Growl, Charm, _Light Burst?_ Well, he had nothing to lose. "Alright! Pichu, Light Burst!"

He was unsure what happened. His mind couldn't fully comprehend what he witnessed next. The small Pichu, seemed to pull a key like blade out of _thin air,_ then fire a blinding light, that turned the rattata to ashes. WHAT IN ARCEUS' NAME IS GOING ON?!?!?!?!?

"Am I that tired? I didn't hallucinate that... right?" The Pichu jumped back into his pocket, and fell asleep. "...You'll be my X factor from now on, ok?" He got snores in response. "I guess... I'll look into it more tomorrow. We're both tired..."

He went home, and removed his lab coat. He hung it up like usual, and removed the newly renamed X from the pocket. He removed his shirt and shoes as well. As he set it in a small bed of pillows, he layed down on his own bed. 'Tomorrow, I won't rest till I get some answers...' "...zzzzzz"


	4. Roxas Chapter 4: Station of Sereinity

Roxas awoke... Where was he? He was on a large circular platform. It had a depiction of him and Pichu holding those Keyshaped Blades... Keyblades. He frowned. What did it mean? This was a dream right?

Without warning, 3 platforms arose, one with a sword, another with a sheild, and the third with a staff. It was like being asked what he would find more important. Strength, Defense, or Wisdom? He hesitantly walked towards the sword. Sure, Power was important, but without defense, you would fall quickly. Wisdom would only carry you so far, so that leaves...

Roxas picked up the sheild. Then, a voice out of nowhere began to speak.

"A decision has been reached. Now, as a keeper of light, you face the darkness. Now, there is no turning back."

With that, an invisible barrier was lowered, and a small horde of those black Pokémon from before attacked!

"Defend yourself against the Heartless, Keeper. Lest your heart be stolen..."

No more needed to be said, he charged, and slammed the sheild into one of them, it bounced back and dispersed. He reflected another's attack, and countered. Soon, there was nothing more then black ashes. "Somehow... I did it."

The one he missed slashed his arm, causing it to bleed. Roxas gritted his teeth, and slammed his sheild into its forehead, defeating it instantly.

The voice returned "...Good. This next door, will lead you though the trial of Serinity. Complete it, and you shall awaken as a Keeper Of Light... But this burden will not be yours alone. Those with the light will join you."

On cue, a blinding ball of light descended, dispensing X on the floor. It got up and looked curiously at Roxas. "Pichu?"

"We need to get out of here. Can you do that thing from before?" "Pi Pi Pichu!" The Keyblade reappeared in its hands. "Alright. Let's go."

He opened the door.

 **Notes**

 **I'm trying to slow the pace a little. I was debating weather or not I should aim for more story in a chapter, or just include some minor details to lengthen it? It's up to you guys. Until next time, a Broken Angel, Signing off..**

 ** _Bonus_**

 ** _Rox: So, instead of something like twilight thorn, or dark side, who's gonna be the first boss?_**

 ** _Broken: Umm-_**

 ** _X: Pi Pichu chu! (I'm interested too!)_**

 ** _Broken: 'Sweats' Umm... its gonna be big. It's gonna be tough... and it's probs a legendary._**

 ** _Rox And X:...WHAAAAAAT?!?_**

 ** _Broken: Be prepared good luck! *Teleports*_**

 ** _Rox:...Well sh-_**

 ** _(End Bonus Transmission)_**


	5. Defeat the Mysterious Enemy

A winding path. How long had they been running? Heartless after Heartless fell to the Keyblade and Sheild. As they kept running, Roxas began to wonder if it was endless, until they finally came to an open circular platform, exactly the same as the first. More Heartless Pokémon spawned. This time Pidgeys were in the mix. Roxas bashed the sheild into an incoming Heartless' skull.

X used a small thundershock to stun an enemy, then sliced though. Finally, the assault ended with no more then a few scratches and bruises. Roxas finally gave in to exhaustion and sat on the floor to rest. X jumped on his lap with a short "Pi!" Roxas gently rubbed her head, which he noticed had a cute tuff of fur.

"I seriously hope this next doors it. This is getting tiresome..."

"Pi Pi Pichu~" The small yellow mouse rubbed its cheeks against Roxas's hands. He smiled "Well... I suppose as long as we're together we can get through this. We're partners now. Right?"

X jumped up and down "Pichu Pi Pichu!"

"...I'll take that as a yes. Let's go." The spiky haired teen got up and gripped his sheild as he opened the large double doors.

It was another circular arena. This time, a large Heartless was in the middle. Unfortunately Roxas knew this one "A...Groudon?!?" The sheild glowed brightly "What now?" It turned into a bright gold Keyblade- The Kingdom Key. He gripped and assumed a battle stance, as the Heartless Groudon roared! "Let's go!"

He charged at its leg, and sliced repeatedly, seemingly doing little. He gazed at X, who wasn't having much luck on the other leg- "WOAH!" The leg rose, and tried to stomp on him, and he rolled out of the way right before it came crashing down, causing a small tremor.

"Dammit...! X, let me give you a boost!" The Pichu ran over, and jumped in his hand, before he threw her up on the top of its leg. She then immediately tried crawling towards its head, while Roxas continued to slash at its leg. The Heartless roared, before sending several decently sized meteors his way!

He frantically rolled out of the way, until he ran out of room to roll. He raised his Keyblade in an attempt to block the meteor, and ended up reflecting it back at the Groudon Heartless! It howled in pain, and had a new look of murderous intent, until it felt the Keyblade strike its head. It howled in pain again as it rapidly shook its head, flinging the small mouse Pokémon to the floor. It's claw glowed red, and it struck the ground, causing both Roxas and X to be flung sky high! As they fell the behemoth opened its mouth revealing a black orb charging. He looked at his furry companion, and the both nodded

"THIS IS/PICHU..." They threw the two Keyblades into the orb "THE END/CHU!" The orb exploded, causing the Heartless to roar as it turned into a large heart, and floated away. Roxas took hold of X, and slammed back into the ground, causing him to cough blood. The keyblades landed side by side and dissipated. Roxas made sure his Pichu was unharmed " Your ok... We... won..."

He woke up. His pillow, and arm were wet and sticky. He realized it was blood. The cut on his arm was almost healed, but the blood on his pillow was fresh

"...So it wasn't just a dream." X was lying beside him, a bit bruised, but still sleeping. "Rest little buddy. You deserved it." He gently got up and went to the bathroom to wash his wounds. He splashed water on his face, and washed the blood off his arm. He then turned on the tub. A warm bath would probably feel nice.

Roxas pulled his body deeper in the soapy water. "Finally... a chance to relax." He let his body soak in the hot water. He didn't predict the small yellow missle to join him. Welp, there goes his spiky hair.

The mouse swam and stood on his chest, it's head being the only thing above the water. "You want to wash up too?" She nodded frantically. "Fine. Lemme..." he grabbed the shampoo, and began to wash the electric mouse. To be honest he expected to be shocked, but wasn't. He washed the mouse, and the shampoo made X's fur extra floofly. My Arceus It was soft. Roxas then cleaned his own body. When he was done, he put the now clean Pichu on the edge. He blushed slighty

"Uh... could you close your eyes?" X looked confused before realization flashed in her eyes, and she nodded. Roxas wrapped a towel around himself, then grabbed a separate towel for her. After drying the Pichu' s now soft fur, he placed her outside his door so he could get dressed. He then went to the mirror, and applied hair gel. Upon heading downstairs, the small electric mouse was bouncing all over the place

"How can you be so hyper on an empty stomach?" Roxas wondered. He made his way to the kitchen, and opened the fridge. He had to head to twilight town soon. He was running out of groceries. He pulled out an apple for himself, and a couple of Oran for X. She squealed in delight, and immediately began to gobble one down.

"So cute..." Roxas murmured. He put his shoes on, and took a bite of his apple. "I'm going to go feed the Pokémon in the lab. You coming with?"

In response the Pichu jumped into his shirt pocket. As he ate his apple, he went to the lab.

 **—————————Bonus Log————————**

 **Broken: Glad that's over.**

 **Rox: Why was the battle so short?**

 **Broken: Well it's a first boss. First Bosses are weak.**

 **X: I would have liked to be a little longer**

 **Broken: Hey! You try writing! My brain can only handle so many words.**

 **Rox:...Get the dictionary. And the brain learned games.**

 **Broken:... SON OF A-**

 **———————————End Log————————-**


End file.
